Jade
by NaiveLittlePrincess
Summary: There are those who can fight...then there are those who cannot...and then again those who can fight back...I, Sakura Haruno, am one of them...and yes I'm the legendary Jade Spirit...and this is my story.../Image is not owned by me/ Original Story by NLP
1. prologue

**Here's something new and shiny for all of you...**  
 **Hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Summary:** There are those who can fight...  
then there are those who cannot...  
and then again those who can fight _back_...  
I, Sakura Haruno, am one of them...and yes I'm the legendary Jade Spirit...and this is my story...

* * *

_**Prologue**_

It was all calm when I walked towards the front line, a sharp intake of breadth told me of the sweat and blood stained bodies of many others.

I stopped as a hand grabbed my shoulder, gently but in urgency. I smiled sadly as I turned around to face him, the person I couldn't help but love. Sasuke.

"You don't have to do this!" His voice was barely audible, but loud enough for me to listen. I smiled sadly and raised my hand to touch his cheeks. He caught it and held it close to his heart.

Strange. It was beating so fast. What a weird person he was? Of all the time he could have got, he had to confess of his love now? Not that I needed that confession. I knew his heart, as cold as it was for others, it was only for me to have.

I stared at his eyes, lost in those onyx pools of longing and for one moment I felt compelled to stay.

And then I remembered my duties, bringing that longing to an end. I turned and started walking away, not looking back to those eyes which may have finally succumbed to tears.

Another figure blocked my path, her eyes already shedding tears. I smiled, she was always a cry baby. My sister. Hinata.

"Please…" she sobbed "Please don't go…please stay…we'll, we'll figure out something…build walls again…please-"

I silenced her with a kiss on her head and whispered "There's no other way…"

I started walking and came face to face with Naruto. His eyes were fixed on the ground. I looked past him to see all my friends standing behind him, their eyes glistening with unshed or already shed tears.

I looked at him again, expecting him to burst out any moment. I smiled again, perhaps the last time and spoke "Aren't you gonna stop me?"

He shut his eyes tight, forcing the tears out of them and lift his right fist up into the air.

My eyes widened as his fist collided with the ground beneath him.

"ALL BOW!" Naruto's voice echoed in the battle field and soon the others behind him followed his actions as they bowed down before me.

"ALL BOW TO THE JADE WARRIOR!" another voice, behind me, it was Sasuke. I turned to see everyone all around me bowed down in respect, their eyes closed and tears soaking their faces.

I blinked as I too felt my tears cascading down my cheeks and my right hand lifting up automatically.

In my head my own voice echoed _"And here I thought I stand alone…in the sea of dark as the light was shown…"_

I gulped down my saliva and turned towards where our enemy stood. Balling my right hand into fist, which was still up in the air, I whispered "As long as you'll need me …I'll come back!"

I glanced back at Hinata and smirked, my right fist opening to a victory sign.

And I knew they had all heard me, because at that moment they all stood up cheering for their leader.

And I walked ahead, leaving behind a crowd of new hope and life to fight for.

* * *

 **So…do you like it?**

 **Please do review for me to know if I should go on or not!**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 1 leaf and sound

**No time to waste! Go ahead and read!** **…**

 **Chapter 1** _Leaf and sound_

I groaned as I heard my phone ringing. "Please stop ringing!" I mumbled inside the pillow, shutting my eyes tight to force them to go back to sleep. As if on cue, Tsunade came bursting in through the door, shouting on top of her lungs "For God's sake, Sakura! Wake up!"

I flinched and groaned, sitting up with my eyes still shut, with Tsunade rambling on and on about schools and days and some…Oh crap!

My eyes shot open. School! First day! Hinata! Pig! Ten! And on and on I went inside my head as I dashed across the room to my bathroom.

 _By the way, before I forget! Let me introduce myself to you all! My name's Sakura Haruno and Tsunade's my, well sort of, mother. My parents died two years ago, so Tsunade being my mom's sister and my only relative. I moved in with her after she 'adopted' me. This reminds me, I'm seventeen, so this is probably my last year at high school and my miserably boring life. You know why? Well, let's just get to that later! Right now I gotta rush!_

So after I got myself ready with the silly uniform on me and my bag, I went downstairs to find Tsunade mumbling angrily about how she should've got a servant as the Hokage and how she should've _also_ gotten a manual on how to take care of teenage girls. _Oh, by the way, this lady is also the Hokage of our village. Now what the hell is that you ask? You'll have to hold on to that question too because I'll…well, you'll get the answer soon!_

I sat down on the dining table and drank _the nasty smelling white fluid people call 'milk'_ and tried not to vomit it back.

"So…why are you shaking the house foundations so soon?" I said burping behind my hand and smiling at the thought that Tsunade could actually do what I just said…No, literally, she can!

"Because for once I would like a proper _Sunday_!" Tsunade shouted, tossing scrambled eggs on the frying pan.

"Oh!" I was almost going to point out that today was 'Monday', but then decided against it. I mean you don't want to go poking your finger at an angry lioness, do you?

 _So coming back to the title Hokage, well, what you should know for now is that she's like mayor of the_ _ **village**_ _only with, bigger secrets. So big that your tummy can actually fill and then explode with these secrets!_

I glanced at the clock and thanked the Spirits (and secretly Tsunade as well) for keeping the track of time for me. It was 7:00 a.m., so I would still get to catch my 8:00 a.m. bus for the school to spare Tsunade from driving me there.

Clunk of metals brought me back to the plate in front of me full of the golden delicacy. I glanced back at the woman as I started munching on my breakfast. She was writing something on a paper and side by side gulping down her portion as well.

"What are you scribbling about?" I asked, getting up and washing the plate and my glass. _She was right, we should've agreed with a personal servant. But you can't really trust anyone enough to be the Hokage's servant._

Tsunade stopped her hand movement and looked up "Really? You forgot?"

I stared blankly at her. What did I forget?  
Tsunade sighed and scribbled more and then handed the piece of paper to me.

I stared at her for a moment and then looked down to read. It was a formal letter, so I read just the subject. "Permission to allow Haruno Sakura to skip kendo classes"

Oh, so that's what this is about- the Hokage requesting for me to skip those stupid compulsory for all Kendo classes for girls, where the girls get all bitchy about each other, complaining how other girls are just so un-fashionable instead of actually practicing the kendo moves. Besides that, the teacher, Nina Nariko, doesn't really know what happens behind her back either. _I'm not trying to be all judge-ie, but still!_

I'm grinned apologetically at Tsunade and hugged her loosely, mumbling a good-bye. She sighed as I started walking away and spoke "Good-bye kid, have fun on your first day of your _last_ year!"

I turned back at her with two thumbs-up and a grin plastered on my face. This woman knows her parenting stuff!

I stepped out to the fresh air and stretched, listening to the cracking sounds. A little walk towards the main gate, I came to meet the guards. They bowed down in respect and spoke with a commanding voice "Have a safe day, Lady Sakura!"

I waved them off and waited near the edge of the street for the bus to come, my ears stuffed with headphones listening to 'Paradise' by Coldplay.

The bus came, the typical yellow and black, honking as it stopped in front of me. The driver gave me a wink when I got up. I returned it with a pat on his back combined with a 'better-not –try-it-on-me' look.

The bus started with a jerk sending many girls falling backwards. But not me, I was used to it. A little glancing around and my eyes landed on Hinata who smiled apologetically at me. I winked and sent a flying kiss to her, much to the dismay of an elderly teacher _.(a/n: Play_ I can do better _by Avril Lavigne)_

 _Hinata Hyuuga was a doll, with her dark black waist-length hair shimmering like silk tied up in a loose ponytail and her pearl white eyes showing the innocence and purity of her soul. But apart from her obvious beauty, she was also a close friend, so close that we both were known as the twin sisters around the town, though we were nowhere closely related through blood. Hinata was shy, gentle and sweetest person on earth, but, she was also gullible and easily deceived (mostly). That's where I come in, as her overprotective sister-friend who would rip off anyone's hand if they tried to hurt her in anyway._

 _People who generally crossed her would think of her being raised as a princess, in a delicate and homely environment where she was pampered and taught to pamper others. But those who actually knew her, would know that her family belonged to one of the most famous warrior clans of our village, Konoha, with her father being the clan leader. So yeah! There you go! That's Hinata Hyuuga!_

 _Oh I forgot! I didn't tell my specifics, did I? Well, I'm a bit taller than Hinata, but not too tall, with emerald orbs shining brightly at any one whom I do not hate. And one of my major standing out traits is my hair which is 'pink'. Like bubble gum pink. I know right? But still, I don't hate it coz it's an awesome disguise where you want to pretend that you're a weak little girl who can't even lift a heavy book without tiring herself out. Aha! You thought that, didn't you? Well, my friends, you are gravely mistaken, because I'm not the weak little girl who needs rescuing by others! Yeah, you'll see!_

Anyways coming back to the bus ride, which was about to end. I saw Hinata suppress a yawn as she looked at me. _Darn it! Now, I'll feel like-_

I yawned.

 _-yawning too!_

I glared at Hinata, who giggled and stuck out her tongue at me. And here again I would like you all to note that, she is just too cute!

The bus stopped and Hinata was next to me in a blink. But as she got down, the driver called out to her "Miss! You dropped-"

I grabbed Hinata's 'dropped' handkerchief from his hand and passed it to her. I took a breath in and placed my left hand on his right shoulder, squeezing it slightly. Before his head would turn in anyway, I bent near his ear and mumbled "Better watch it, mister if you want your limbs remain attached to your body!"

I squeezed his shoulder one last time and got down, avoiding Hinata's eyes at all costs. I turned to see the driver again and smirked. He was frozen in shock. Feeling satisfied with myself, I grinned, which quickly turned into a somber expression when I found Hinata's eyes.

"Sakura! That wasn't necessary!" Hinata spoke with a dignified voice. And then Hinata scolded me all the way to the entrance of the corridor, about how I should learn to control my anger and how, I should not threaten people. I mean, come on! I didn't even threaten that guy! Okay maybe I did, but at least I didn't beat him up!

Thankfully Hinata's scolding was interrupted by a loud calling from behind us, to which Hinata's reaction was just 'we-will-talk-later'. It was my two other folks, Ino Yamanaka and Tenten.

Both of them were complete opposites, Ino being a typical girly-girl and Tenten being a tomboy.

 _Ino Yamanaka was the queen-bee of our gang, with good looks; grades and a high level of fashion sense her natural companions. But don't worry folks! Although she has the complete beauty queen air around her with blonde, long knee-length hair with matching baby blue eyes, she's a complete J'adore material, apart from her sometimes fatal screaming voice. I called her 'pig'! Not because she was one, but because of her name! Her family was rich. Her mom being a florist (not because of money, but for her love for flowers) and her dad, well he did some kind of business._

 _Next comes, Tenten. No one knows her surname only that she stays with her single father, who is an owner of a weapon production factory. Tenten is not spoiled but a good hearted tomboy, who's also pretty. A brunette who keeps her long hair tied in two tight buns with a matching set of orbs, who also knows how to kick some serious ass! Yup, that's Ten for you all!_ _(a/n: you can end the song now! ;P)_

So, all in all, we were four (not-so) average teens going to school, with good grades and a do-not-mess-with-us air around ourselves.

I kept quiet as Hinata told them what I did and looked around to find other known faces- in particular of Naruto's.

 _Naruto was a loud mouthed and act-before-thinking guy, with an adoring personality. He was also, my Hinata's center of affection, but he was too dense to notice, or so everyone thought except me. But I knew what no one else knew, because no one else was as close as I was to him. He had dirty blonde naturally spiky hair with matching sky-blue eyes, with whisker like markings on his face._

 _Naruto Uzumaki, lived with his godfather and Tsunade's closest of 'friends', Jiraiya. Yes, so now you have an idea why we are close. Similar past with both of us knowing loss of parents and friends through our guardians had brought us closer._

As we neared the reception, where we were supposed to collect our schedules, Hinata finished her re-telling of the bus driver incident. Conclusion? Tenten turned to me and asked "What was his reaction?"

I grinned and turned towards her "Frozen on the spot!" and we both burst out laughing. Hinata frowned and spoke "Honestly! You two are spoiling her!"

Ino shrugged and twirled her fingers around Hinata's bangs to fix them. "Well he did try his move towards you and we all know that Sakura's protective of you! So it's no use…she won't listen even if we say anything!"

Ha! Score 1 for Haruno! I grinned at Hinata apologetically, who pouted in return. I laughed and pinched her cheeks, making her face go red. Honestly, I would have dated her if I was a guy.

"So!" Ino chirped.

Here we go! Ino's start up news of what's happening across the village was about to commence. I rolled eyes as Hinata giggled.

"You guys! This is important, you know! I mean, come on! We are _combined_ with Oto now! How often does _that_ happen?" Ino whined.

Right, the merging of two villages- Konoha and Oto. It was an initiative by the council members (which consisted of one old hag and an old bastard).

Anyways! Okay! So, now it's time for your history lesson regarding our village and my world.

 _Five years ago, there was an outbreak, organized by a rogue organization named Akatsuki. What was this outbreak you ask? Well, before I answer this question, you need to know what we are._

 _We- me, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Naruto and of course Tsunade, are a part of a race called Üra_ _*1_ _\- humans with the ability to change their chakra (spiritual energy) into light._

 _What? Oh yes, the outbreak! Five years ago the Akatsuki released a virus which travelled across the world. The Üras came together, evacuated the world's habitant places and created small protected villages before the virus could infect most of the people. These villages were protected against the virus and from those who got infected by an impenetrable chakra dome created by the Kages of each village, in our case, by the first Hokage, from Senju clan-he was my mother's and Tsunade's grandfather, so yeah some of his blood flows through me too. To mark the borders of these villages, large walls were built made of stone which were similarly impenetrable. Although occasional leaks were general, resulting in invasions of small groups of the infected. However, they were and are still taken care of by Üra guarding their own villages._

 _At that time no one knew what the virus had done. But soon it was visible, the effects of the virus. It caused mutation in the genes of a human causing that human to lose all his humanly characteristics and turn into a Jaaku- a dangerous being which was made of only shadow and no light. Akatsuki had released this virus in order to create their own army of invincible Jaakus. But soon, their plans became more like dreams as the Jaakus became out of their or anyone's control. Yes, and soon the world outside the villages plunged into darkness, and all those people who were left behind were turned into Jaakus._

 _And now, we all live inside the villages, fearing to venture outside this protected world and dealing with Jaaku infiltrations and not to mention, the everlasting threats from Akatsuki as well._

 _And now, I'll tell you about the merging of the villages. Our village,the hidden village of leaf, Konoha and the hidden village of the sound, Oto were once rival villages, waging wars against each other. But soon the elders of our village( again consisting of an old hag and an old bastard) decided to form an alliance with them to strengthen our arms._

I know, clever much! (Note the sarcasm if you can, please!)

Back to the present, I heard Ino chirping on and on, about how this merging brought in a new 'supply' of cute guys in our town and a few girls.

I was about to tune her out completely when suddenly 'BAM'.

I was hit on my head by something.

Eyes watering, head throbbing – I stumbled and shook my head to clear out the pain.

Hinata hands were already working on my sore spot, while I heard Ino screaming and trying to keep Tenten at bay.

"Ne! It slipped! Stop screaming, woman!" a raspy voice spoke, annoyed.

"What do you mean by 'slipped'? Her head is bleeding!" Ino's high pitched voice came as a pain to my already ringing ears.

 _Bleeding, huh? So, soon?_ I thought. _What had he hit me with?_

Tenten answered my query after a number of curses and swears at the guy.

"Why you R*****?! A metal bar slipped out of you f****** hand, huh?" And a few more curses and Ino was trying to contain her I guess.

A metal rod? Seriously? What was he doing with that, anyways?

"Yeah! Dude! Seriously! Stop screaming! I was just going to hit that 'brat' with that!" his voice was amusing now.

And that's what caught my attention.

I gritted my teeth. Hit. Another. Brat.

"I'm so sorry…" A feeble voice next to me rang a bell. Udon. Brown hair, specky guy, trembling voice. A junior student. A brat? He's a kid!

I tried opening my eyes. I could see, but my left eye still had a few dark spots in its vision.

"Udon?" I finally spoke, in a shaky voice.

"Miss Sakura! Sorry… you got caught up…"

"Why was he going to bea'cha?" I asked. As the blood started seeping into view, the pain lessened.

I was finally stable. Hinata was still holding my hand, squeezing it in anticipation of what was going to come.

I ignored her.

"He ah…I got …"

"He bumped into me, didn't even say sorry man…stupid leaf kids!" the guy spoke in a bored voice, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I said 'sorry' but you never heard me…too busy screaming at me!" Udon mumbled softly.

The guy's eye twitched, now that I look at him, he looks no one like in our village. Oto. Of course.

I stroked Hinata's grip with my thumb. It was calming process for me. The pain was lessening but nowhere near disappearing. However, I was concentrating on my anger for now.

"Udon!" Hinata mumbled "Did you really say sorry?"

Udon nodded nervously "I said it immediately after…I bumped into him…"

"Udon!" a loud voice called from behind, similar to Naruto's. Konohamaru.

 _Another junior-Konohamaru's a close friend of Udon. He's the grandson of the third Hokage- earning him the title of Sarutobi. And although, not related to Naruto, but he's still the copy of that stupid guy, whom I can't seem to find yet today. Usually, Naruto's the first one to greet us in the morning every day without fail._

"Konohamaru!" I spoke blinking fast. Of course.

"You! You little brat!" The guy who hit me screamed suddenly.

I sighed. Leave it to Konohamaru to piss anyone off.

"What did you do now?" I groaned. Konohamaru looked at me-more like my face, then my head, then at me again.

"Now what… Mr. Idiot hit Miss Sakura?" Konohamaru said glaring at him. The guy's eyes twitched with anger, his fist tightening around the rod.

"Why you little…"

It all happened in a split second. He had raised the bar to hit the kid. But I had foreseen it already.

And now, the scene that was here was quiet, to be put nicely, chaotic. Hinata gasped, Konohamaru had ducked behind me after giving a short yelp, Udon and Ino screamed while Tenten was cursing the guy- only difference, she wasn't trying to kill him now.

And me? I was the one holding the rod a little too tightly, my fists pale- almost white. It was as if I had fought a great battle, head bleeding, face –well I don't know exactly how it looked but I felt angry I guess and the guy gritting his teeth.

"Get out the way, woman!" the guy spoke still trying to push the rod forward.

Hinata had spoken but I couldn't hear her. The only thing I could hear was- him, the guy- white hair, shark like face covered with the bangs, and a purple set of orbs glaring at me.

Great way to start your senior year!

My vision had started to have a vivid green tint. I knew my eyes had turned a shade darker than what they were and this meant trouble. It happened when I got angry –really angry, like about to lose my mind, and it meant I was about to hurt someone- _badly_.

I had to calm myself, so instead of tuning out Hinata, I focused on her voice.

"Sakura… It's alright, Konohamaru's fine…He's right here… No one will hit him… I promise…" Her voice was soothing, like a melody. No, a lullaby. She was the only one to have an effect like this on me. And I was glad she was here, or this guy would have been dead.

I closed my eyes and inhaled, focusing only on one thing- Hinata's caresses on my hand. I opened my eyes again. Good. My vision was back to normal, unlike my temper.

The good thing was, I didn't want to kill him.

"Konohamaru…" I spoke. My voice was shaking, in anger or because of the pain, which came to my attention. I was still bleeding, and now the blood was dripping onto the ground.

The guy in front of me saw that and sobered, letting go of the rod. However, he still glared at Konohamaru, who peeped at me nervously.

"Yes?"

"Apologize to him, please!" Yep, Hinata's medicine always worked.

"But-!" Konohamaru looked revolted.

I sighed. Why does this happen to me?

"Konohamaru… please!" I looked at him sincerely. Ugh, it hurt even moving my eyes around. I placed my hand over the wound.  
Konohamaru puffed his cheeks and mumbled a feeble 'sorry' at the guy, making me smile. Yes, he was stubborn, but he still understood things.

"Now, shoo!" I said, patting him on his head with my blood free hand. He blushed and ran away, Udon trailing behind him.

"Hey! What the hell-!" The guy was about to start running after him, but Hinata was the one who caught his hand and pulled him back this time. Though gently.

"Please… He just apologized… let go now… he's a kid!" Hinata might have added 'please', but her tone was that of a mother scolding her child.

The guy looked at her- confused. He looked down and wait! Did he just? Blush?

Oh no! No! No! No, no, NO! This isn't-

I looked down at their hands, intertwined, and coughed, wincing slightly.

Hinata glanced at me and let go of the hand. Her attention was on my wound now. Oh thank the Spirits!

Ino and Tenten were quiet. Too quiet. I glanced at them and raised my eyebrows. Ino was gaping at Hinata and Tenten was glowering at the guy.

The guy sighed, and mumbled something under his breath. I caught one word. Madness. It made me smile.

"Anyways…Ne…Sorry 'bout your head… uh Sakura?"

"Yeah…!" that's all I could manage, the loss of blood was making me woozy.

"Well get that checked up, woman!" the guy glared a nearby tree.

I chuckled and nodded slightly "Uh-!"

"Suigetsu!" was all he said before he turned and walked away.

"Well…" Ino clapped and laughed "That ended well!"

No, it didn't.  
Tenten and Hinata half dragged, half walked me to the health care department two blocks away. And as I was getting my head bandaged, the bell rang signaling the start of first class.

"Who's class is it anyways?" Ino asked Hinata and Tenten. I hadn't spoken much. It hurt like hell.

"No one's… It's supposed to be principal's speech, isn't it?" Tenten huffed, she was still angry at the guy. Suigetsu, that's what he had said.

"Ino, Tenten, you guys should go!" I spoke, my voice hoarse, earning me a glare from Tenten.

"And why should we do that?" Tenten shouted. The nurse cleared her throat and signaled us to keep quiet.

"Tenten, she's right. We should!" Ino grabbed her hand "They need someone to tell about their absence!"

Tenten glowered at her and then sighed.

"Fine!" she looked at me "Take care, idiot!" Tenten patted my head- the unharmed side. I grinned in response.

After they left, the nurse gave me some apples and pomegranates to eat to make up for the loss of blood and told me to rest for fifteen minutes or so.

Hinata sat beside me, as I closed my eyes, her hands caressing my head tenderly and soon I found myself drifting off to sleep.

My dreams were stupid, from the guy, Suigetsu dancing as a clown to the nurse waving a giant needle in front of me. Hinata was there in mother goose costume singing a lullaby, while her hatchlings Ino and Tenten were picking on me.

I woke to the sound of my name. Hinata was patting on my hand, telling me to wake up.

I got up and patched myself up, combing my hair, readjusting the uniform; I picked up my bag and walked out with Hinata beside me.

I told her of the Suigetsu's blush I noticed and teased her, feeling thankful that Hinata's heart already belonged to Naruto, speaking of which-

"Hey…did Naruto come to visit me while I slept?" I spoke, not liking the sound of myself.

"No… I was thinking about the same thing… usually he's the one causing the ruckus, isn't he?" Hinata blushed but answered normally, giggling at the last part.

"Yup… wonder what that idiot's up to?" I mumbled for her to listen.

We were early in our homeroom, the announcement hadn't ended yet so the students were still in the grounds.

We sat near the window, saving a seat for Ino and Tenten behind us.

I sighed and placed my head on the table facing her, careful not to hurt my wound again. Hinata copied my actions and sighed. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"It's nice to have some peace finally…" She mumbled. I laughed, wincing, as peace was amusing when I-we- were about to throw our futures into battle soon. But I didn't say anything, though Hinata knew what I was thinking anyway. She was the only one who knew what was going in my head all the time, rest of the people were never aware of my thoughts or feelings. I was good at masking them.

"Sakura…" Hinata whispered. I looked at her realizing she was shivering. She was scared. I didn't know why or maybe I did. It was the future that scared her. Not the immediate, but the imminent one.

I raised my hand and kept it on her head. I smiled "Don't worry, I won't leave you…remember… I promised you… as long as you need me I'll come back to you!"

Hinata smiled, relaxing as the first wave of students entered the room. We raised our head, looking for the blond and brunette, who soon came into looking sullen. Now that I note, most of the students look that way. What happened?

 _My first thought was the worst. Did I ever mention that our principal was Jiraiya? Yes, Naruto's guardian. And I am pretty fond of him, though he's a pervert._

"What happened?" our voices came out at the same time, mine and Hinata's.

Ino sat first sliding to let Tenten sit.

"Professor Jiraiya retired…" Tenten gritted her teeth.

"What? Why?" I asked. Soon, my mind was going to grasp at that first thought. Has something happened to him?

"He wants to… He said he'd like some peace!" Tenten spoke huffing.

I glanced at Hinata. She seemed fine. And so was Jiraiya. Thank the spirits.

I relaxed and sighed.

"So, who's the new principal?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"Lord Orochimaru!" Ino spoke up her voice shivering.

And soon, my curiosity turned into dread. Because 'Lord Orochimaru' was the reason of Leaf and sound's clash.

He was the Otokage- kage of the hidden village of sound.

…

 **A/N:  
** _*1_ Üra _I derived this word from the word 'Aura' since that can be somewhat related to Chakra, and a person's characteristics. In case this word already exists or matches anything, then, well I didn't know about that.  
_ **SO? I know it's been ages but… How was it? Reviews guys… they're an author's sustenance!**


	3. Chapter 2 rogue return

**Yeah! You guys are lucky… two chapters back to back huh!**

 **Chop chop… time to read**

…

 **Chapter 2** _Rogue Return_

Why him? Why him of all people? That was what was going inside my mind when the teacher came in.

Orochimaru- the traitor who had betrayed our village years ago and went rogue, the one who killed our third Hokage- Konohamaru's grandfather. Out of all the folks out there, why the hell would they choose him as our principal- the one person who can control the future generation? Had he not betrayed us enough?  
Ugh. Government. Politics. Policies. I can't believe they still exist, even after the world ended.  
I wish I could just live away from all this. A place untouched by these dirty humanely things. I close my eyes and for a moment imagine a place amidst a valley, near a stream of pure water with a sole Sakura tree.  
I look out of the window, sulking at the thought the sound's control on our school would bring on full generosity of their students on us. Yes, rivalry aside, they're going to rule. I sigh and a tad bit too late I realized, too loudly.

Hinata nudged me soon and I felt my cheeks burning as I saw everyone staring at me, and yep, as I had forejudged- some of the 'new' faces were smirking and gossiping.

I frown at one girl who chuckls soundlessly. Someone clears his throat, making the blood return to my cheeks. I turn my head and choke, refusing what I was seeing.

I blinked once, twice and then thrice. Hinata quickly grabs my hand and squeezes it under the table.

Standing before us was the one man who was as much responsible for leaf and sound rivalry as Orochimaru. Kabuto Yakushi- Orochimaru's right hand man.

Kabuto's expression matched mine- or so I guess. Well, that doesn't come as a surprise to me, considering that we were once friends-close friends. I try to push away those thoughts and focus on the situation.

The teacher clears his throat again and my gaze shifts to a middle aged man frowning next to Kabuto. I had never seen him before in our village. Oto.

"Miss-?"

"Sakura" I stutter, still in shock of seeing Kabuto here. Someone giggles from the other side of the room. I glance and see-to my suspicion, the same girl from before.

I try hard not to roll my eyes.

"Miss Sakura, can you repeat what I just said?" The man spoke, his voice rough from years of use.

Hinata's hand was my anchor again. I try focusing on it rather than the events that happened throughout the morning. Peace- was indeed what I wanted. Well, it's all useless now.

"No!" I spoke, my voice suddenly indifferent. Hinata had let go of my hand as the teacher had passed her a look.

"And why not?" He took out his glasses from his pocket and put them on.

"Because I didn't get what you said!" I spoke, and my eyes landed on Kabuto who was nodding his head at me.

 _Don't do it._

It made me smile. Just like the old times.

"Or so you say. What I make of it is you didn't hear what I said and didn't bother to either!" The man had torn a piece of paper and was writing something on it.

Great. First day, first trip to the principal. Hinata sighed next to me, as rest of the students started their usual chattering.

Before he could ask me to go to him, I was already there.

"Take this to principal…" I didn't hear the rest, coz I had nudged Kabuto hard on his ribs. I glance back and wink at him- over the shock and now coming back to my playfulness with him. He just nodded his head smiling slightly.

My mind buzzed with this new turn of events. It was painful to see him at first, but now it brings back so many memories. My walk to the office was uneventful, thankfully. I knock at the door, and a hollow voice acknowledges it with a faint 'come in'. I peep inside and gulp, expecting lots of snakes to be around- something like a lair.

"Lord Orochimaru, sorry, Prof…"

"Ah Sakura Haruno… come in, come in!" His voice was weird, hollow but filled with calm. I shuddered. Calm before a storm.

"Sir, the homeroom teacher sent me…" I step in clutching my hands together behind me. But my procession was halted by the sight of him. He looked younger just like what I had seen and heard around, but if someone-like me at the moment, looked closely he or she could see wrinkles around his major portions of face- not prominent but there. I relaxed, finally feeling that I was in a human presence.

"I know Mister Inazawa sent you here but, tell me now, do you find me intimidating?" Orochimaru looked at me, his lips curving slightly. A gesture of kindness?

"Ah" I was taken aback by this question. Was he for real? "No sir... I don't think so…" I stumbled but caught myself and walked up to his table.

"Good, because your previous Principal- Jiraiya was pretty confident that I am!" his voice was sharp, but melancholy making me let out a nervous laugh.

"Sit down please!" he spoke nodding to the chair next to me.  
I sat and looked around. The office was the same as before, if not cleaner. Yep, he is way more organized than Jiraiya.

"So, this comes as a surprise indeed… you being here as a punishment!" he sounded amused.

"I guess I was distracted too much by Jiraiya's replacement!" I realized too late what I had said, making me cover my mouth suddenly.  
"Sorry, it came out all wrong!" I spoke rapidly, trying to correct my already horrible impression.

Orochimaru looked at me-long and intense, and then rummaged through papers in front of him.

"Tsunade was right, you are a lot like her. Though, there's some air of cheerfulness around you more than her-to be put nicely-anger!" He spoke still looking through the papers.

I smiled my muscles relaxing at the slight touch of humor for her. That's right, now I remembered. They were close friends when they were my age. Him, her and Jiraiya. They were known as the Sun Sorcerers. Three of them were called so because of their magical ability to create beings of light.

"Miss Sakura" he started, making me look at him again "It is quiet odd to hear of such behavior from you…"

I looked down, trying to find some excuse. "I, ah…"

"Do not worry. I will not be reprimanding you on your first day…" Orochimaru said-his tone indifferent over this sentence. I looked at him attentive for any sign of ill intention, concluding that though I still trusted Kabuto-may be because of my emotional ties, I did not trust this man in front of me.

"Though, I must warn you that such behavior in my school or in my presence will not be tolerated!"

I pursed my lips tightly stopping the flow of words and nodded.

"You may be excused!" And he took out a notepad and started writing over it.  
I got up and glanced at his writing trying to catch a glimpse about what it is. As I started walking out of the office, too rigidly, I made out two words on that paper-a name. Sakura Haruno.

I walked towards my locker and slid against the cold metal cupboards. How did this happen? Did I just make an enemy of that man? No, it must be a mistake. Or so I hope.

The next few minutes I try to imagine things he would be writing under that name. Delinquent, threat, rebel etcetera etcetera. I now know that I have officially ruled out 'peace' out of my life. Bye-bye my little peace!

I wonder what Hinata must be doing –feeling. I know I'll get scolded later but for now, I needed to think about some other things. Like my relation to Kabuto. What should I do about that? I couldn't help but smile at the way it felt when I nudged him. It felt like the old times, when we were much younger, though he was a year or two older than me then too.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the class. I get up and collect my stuff from my locker. Hinata will take my bag to my next class, she'll be there.  
 _Always_ , I think. It is funny how just one word can make you feel so many emotions at one go.

"Always" I mumble, placing my head on my locker when I feel it- someone behind me. An attack? The students are yet to come out from their last class. I turn fast, raising my fist high to attack.

"Whoa!" Kabuto ducks, making me blink.

"Are you…" I start, feeling stupid. No he's the stupid one.

"Sorry!" He chuckled, getting straight up. A bit taller than me, his eyes are the same-onyx hidden behind old style round glasses. I am painfully reminded of someone else as well-someone with the same shade of eyes. His grey hair has now grown a little past shoulder and is tied in a loose ponytail.

"I forgot you were trained under Lady Tsunade!" Kabuto smiles looking at me, as if looking at a child grown too big.

"Yeah well, you went to Orochimaru for the same!" I retort. Ouch. That came out all wrong. Today wasn't really so good for my mouth, was it?

Pain crosses his eyes and then vanishes, replaced by content.  
"I'm sorry!" I mumbled and looked at him narrowing my eyes. "You're still taller than me!"

He laughed "And you're still crying over that!"

I grinned, all my anxiety and doubts fading away. And before I could help myself I launched myself over him and hugged him. His body became rigid and then relaxed. I felt his arms wrap around me gently. And for the first after a long time, my eyes watered.

Next few hours, I find myself glued to him-trying to fill all those years where he was absent. Hinata had given him my bag, saying she knew I wouldn't want to attend classes anymore. She must have seen our little exchange. Nothing goes by her.  
And then we talked of everything and anything. Slowly, the years of gap between us lessened until we were once again friends like we were before.

"I know after all this I shouldn't tell you this Sakura" He said, suddenly serious. I stared at him, and suddenly felt lightheaded. I guess he saw through this and brushed my hair out of my face. I closed my eyes at his touch.

"Sakura… I overheard Lord Orochimaru and Lady Tsunade talking. It was just a discussion but I thought you should know. I mean you probably have figured it out but…"

I sigh. I guess old habits die hard, he still drags things. "Kabuto!"

He gives me a look and sighs. "They still haven't found Sasuke!"

I shudder at the name and hug myself. Kabuto's face becomes somber as he pulls me close.  
Sasuke Uchiha. I look down, hiding my face with my bangs and close my eyes. Another friend. No! Not friend, he's not my friend! It's more. The relation we shared wasn't of friendship. At least for me. It was love. I loved him. Still do!

Kabuto sighed. I was losing it. I wanted Hinata by my side. But more than that I wanted Sasuke by my side.  
I felt Kabuto shift, and automatically reached out to him. I can't lose what I got after so long for what I don't have yet.

"Please, don't leave!" I whispered. Kabuto stiffened, then relaxed.  
We stayed that way till lunch, huddled together, hidden away from other eyes and talking of the old days.

Lunch came and we walked to the cafeteria together. I saw Ino whisper something to Tenten who laughed and then waved at us. I grinned and waved back. Kabuto halted suddenly, making me turn towards him.

"Sup?" I said.  
"I've got to go! Lord Orchimaru needs me!" Kabuto said closing in and hugging me. I blush, suddenly aware of the eyes around us. I hug him back though. He smells nice.

"Uh-oh!" I let out of my mouth. Kabuto breaks the hug and looks at me quizzically.

"I think you're getting a lot of attention from someone today!"

"Yeah? You?" He smiles, and pushes his glasses. I laugh.

"Yeah may be!" I smile sweetly, battling my eyelashes.

"Want to go out?" He blurts. I stare at him, taken aback. A date?

"Yes princess! A date!" He says smiling, sensing my doubt.  
Somehow, I smile and turn around walking away. I turn again to him and speak, a bit shyly. "Sunday, at 7 evening, don't be late!"  
He blinks and nods sideways "I won't be!" and he walks away.

I smile at his retreating form and walk towards the trio.  
I tell them about the date, earning two squeals and one uncertain look from Hinata. We talk about things. They tell me of the class. I feel relived as they tell me most of them were introductory today.  
As we got up, I spotted a boy with brown messy hair and shouted. "Kiba!"  
Kiba Inuzuka, he was Naruto's neighbor. Hinata's eyes looked hopeful. She was thinking of the same thing. He might know where that idiot is.

"Yo!" Kiba raised his hand in greeting. Ino groaned at the sight of him and left hurriedly, dragging Tenten along, mumbling something about dogs. I sighed and asked him if he had seen Naruto.

"Nope! Not after yesterday night! He came after Lord Jiraiya kicked him out again!" He spoke rolling his dark brown slit like eyes. I sighed. Though I liked Jiraiya, he can be just as hotheaded as Naruto. In fact, he rarely acted his age.

"What was it this time?" I ask, exhausted.

"Ah! I heard them screaming something about the outside world!" Kiba scratched his head "Naruto said something about Jaakus I guess!"

My eyes widened and Hinata gasped slightly, but we both didn't say anything. I thanked Kiba as he rushed away and turned to Hinata.

"He's gone…" I gasp.

"…Outside the village!" she finishes and we both dash across the school premises. We jump the boundary and head towards the village gate, which would be closed in an hour and Naruto will be locked outside the village for the night.

Not on my watch.  
It takes around fifteen minutes for us to reach the gates where we are stopped by the patrol guards.  
I wonder if they recognize me or Hinata.  
After we stable our breathing, we tell them about the situation. One of the guards is ready to hold the gates, but the rest are not ready to jeopardize the routine. Which means one thing - they are not going to keep the gates open.

"Fine then!" I shout at them "Let me go out! I'll bring him back!"

The guards look at each other and gulp. They look tense now, which means they know who we are- the Hokage's daughter and Hyuuga clan head's daughter.

"I'm sorry but…" one of them started only to be interrupted "What's the ruckus?"

I turned my head to see a guy with long brown hair descend from the high wall that surrounds the village. Hinata makes a noise close to a whimper and I knew why. He was her cousin- Neji Hyuuga, the one to replace her father as a head after he retires.

He removed the mask he was wearing- something which high ranking _Üras_ would wear. It was white coloured with red whisker like markings at the cheeks and a line coming down from the top to the nose.  
Behind the mask is the pale faced Hyuuga- with the same pearl white eyes as Hinata. I glare at him because he's sort of my rival and apparently he hates Naruto because Hinata likes him.  
I blame it on the whole brother's protective nature over his sister thing.

One of the guards repeats what I had just told them and then crumbles at the look Neji gives him.

"Brother! Please! He…" Hinata started-her voice feeble.

"What's he doing outside in the first place?" Neji asked his eyes narrowing.

"Does it matter?" I ask, my eyes looking past him at the massive gate. I look at him and frown at him.  
He looks at me like I'm some sort of kid who annoys him.

"Get lost!" He says, his face taking that 'don't-bother-me' look. I glare at him, a low growl escaping my mouth. He blinks and turns around.

"He gets half an hour to reach here, but no one is going out! Not the guards or any _regular civilian_!"

He. Did. Not.

"Did you just call us regular civilians?" I say, gritting my teeth in frustration.

"No, just you!" He says, the smirk oozing off his voice. I'm about to launch a punch when someone shouts.

"A car!"

I peep past Neji's shoulder and gasp.  
Yes, there's a car speeding towards the gate but behind it is also a Jaaku- a shadow darker than black.

"What is that?" Hinata asks, her bold voice finally finding its way out of her.

"A jaaku!" Neji tells her. I groan- he can be an idiot sometimes.

"Of course, it's a Jaaku, grumpy!" I say with an air of superiority "It's an Ele…"

I was interrupted by a voice shouting from the car "Hey-hey! Hold up! Don't close them!"

Naruto.

I looked at the gate and as predicted, they were closing it. Hinata and I stepped forward, to run towards the gates, but we were stopped by the sudden appearance of a glowing light blue coloured shield. A chakra shield, the kind that a _Üra_ would generate-it looked like a translucent wall made of light.  
I recognize the colour and look at Neji, a growl escaping my throat.  
"Do not interfere!" Neji glances at us and rushes off to help them.

I huffed as the shield disappeared and glanced at Hinata. She was frowning too, in her own way.

"Hinata!" I called, making her look up and nodded.

Hinata inhaled and nodded, making me grin. We were going to gatecrash the party. I looked at the gate, and to my relief, they had left it open, enough to let the car in. But not the Jaaku- which was originally an Elephant, though it wouldn't matter- it would just break the gate. There was a leak in the dome for this gate, which would fix itself as soon as the gate would close.

"Hold the Eagle formation!" I heard Neji shout.

"No, that's wrong, it will only slowly it down!" I shouted in a breath. But they weren't paying attention to me.

I gritted my teeth as their formation was tackled with the Jaaku's angry attack on them. Neji took a blow and crashed in a nearby tree, getting up soon. Others would be able to hold on the formation just for only a small moment.

I sped across, passing the gate despite the guards' protests. Hinata was right behind me, already weaving a complicated net of her chakra- a pale lavender light emitting from the net.

I focused my chakra in my feet, so that I could jump high. I leaped; taking along Hinata's net which I hung from a knife created from my chakra- similar shade to that of my eye, only it was glowing as a light. Neji screamed something, but I wasn't paying attention.

I was high enough above the Jaaku to let the knife go flying and embed itself into the ground-trapping the Jaaku under the net. I launched another trio of knives at the ground and landed near the Jaaku-though not within its attack range.

Neji reached my side and pulled my elbow to make me face him "Darn it, Sakura! Can you for once follow orders?"

I was about to retort when the car sped across us, and entered the village. I sighed, relief spreading over.

Hinata called my name, making me freeze as the Jaaku tore the net- a hissing sound emanating from wherever the light touched the shadow. Neji cursed and charged ahead, wielding a trident glowing with his chakra's colour.

I backed off- this was one of his death blows- he was going to kill the Jaaku.

"Uh!" I blinked as the trident pierced the Jaaku through the head. I nodded my head as I fashioned a bow out of my chakra. In a second, the Jaaku's lower half was pierced by an arrow shot by me as the Jaaku reared on its hind legs.

I pumped up my fist when the Jaaku- unable to sustain both the blows, gave its last cry and fell. The shadow gradually faded, revealing a dead elephant, making my grin fade.

I inhaled slowly and turned around from it, walking away- dragging Hinata away with me. It was painful to see an innocent creature lay there, dead, after we killed a Jaaku. It reminded me of the reality outside the village- innocent creatures who were consumed by shadows.

Hinata's head dropped on my shoulder as I wrapped my arm around her. So much for peace.

Naruto got out the car and turned towards us, his grin fading away at our sight. My head was throbbing again. I sighed as I let go of Hinata to let her embrace that idiot.

Naruto blushed as Hinata hugged him tightly. I rolled my eyes as I knew what was coming.  
And as I had thought, Neji appeared beside them in a flash and ripped the two apart. I chuckled as Naruto started screaming his head off at him and soon tried to hit him. I sighed as Hinata giggled at them.

"Alright that's enough!" Neji said throwing him off of him. I looked at him suddenly aware of what was coming, when the guards gather across a few yards and start screaming at someone.

"Who are you?"  
"We demand to know!"  
"Get away from him he's a Descendant!"  
My ears perk up at the word 'descendant'. They're humans or _Üras_ who are part Jaaku. The word comes from the fact that they're a mixer of both the sides-a descendant of both.

"Oh!" Hinata sees something, I guess. Then she suddenly looks at me.

"Sakura! Let's go… or Ino and Tenten will worry!"  
Something's wrong in the way she speaks. It's like she's trying to save me from an unknown threat.

"What is it?" I ask, my eyes narrowing.

"Nothing! It's nothing!" She's stuttering. I glance at Neji, who's now attending to the ruckus and then at Naruto, who just looks confused. I start walking towards the ruckus, but Hinata stops me by grabbing my hand.

"Sakura…please let's just go!" she pleads, making me blink.

"Let's take him to the Hokage and…" someone suggested.  
"And let him assassinate her?"  
Neji silenced them and turned to Naruto. "Naruto, where did you find him?"

Naruto blinked and grinned sheepishly, clearly not understanding the situation.  
"He saved me from a Jaaku, so I brought him here!"

A loud uproar from the guards, and I'm trying to peep at the person. I catch a glimpse of black hair and the effect is instantaneous. My vision darkens and I start losing my consciousness.

The last thing I remember is Hinata calling my name and watching the black haired boy turn around.  
 _Sasuke Uchiha_. The name registers on my mind.


	4. Chapter 3 Dance of the crystal hearts

**Read on!  
…**

 **Chapter 3** _Dance of the crystal hearts_

 _A distant memory of a young girl and a young boy- me and him. We were inseparable. He- a tough kid with a fragile soul, and me- a fragile girl with a strong soul. Our happiest times were the ones we spent together. Sasuke and Sakura. The two young souls who were meant to be one._

I wake up to a strong throbbing in my head, as the visions from past clear away.  
A sound escapes from my lips, close to whimper as I try to sit up. Something shifts near my left corner and I turn.  
"Sakura!"  
I relax as Hinata embraces me. She's still here.  
A word forms in my mind. Always.

"What…" I try speaking, but my throat feels raw and something hammers my head at the back.  
"You have fever!" Hinata sits cautiously "Because of the wound, the doctor says!"  
"Ugh!" I place my hand on my head. That stupid injury's still working me up.  
A nurse comes in with a tray. The smell of pea soup hits my nose making me bury myself in Hinata.  
"You need to eat!" Hinata mumbles, lifting the bowl.  
I don't like pea soup much. But I have no choice because a spoon full is already near my mouth.  
A moment after I finish the soup, the doctor comes and asks Hinata to let me rest. I don't want her to leave, but then I let her go.  
The tangled mess that has formed in my head needs to be sorted by me alone.  
I try to think through these, but then I find myself getting up and walking to the toilet as the pea soup finds its way back up.  
"Gross!" I mumble as I wash my mouth after emptying my stomach.  
I try lying down but then give up the thought and quietly slip out of my room.  
Most of my floor seems deserted except for a few minor patients.  
I guess I was given the priority because of my status.

I am about to turn to find my way back to my room when I hear voices coming from the room at far end of corridor. I stand rooted at my spot as I try to figure the voices' owner.  
"He needs to be evaluated! You know that very well!"  
Tsunade.  
I start walking towards the source as another voice is registered as Jiraiya's in my head.  
"Yes! But at least let the kid breathe first! Find him a home! Let him settle down!"  
I halt as the room's door opens and then closes again muffling the sound. I sigh and turn away. No use loitering here now.

I blink as I see a shadow in front of me.  
That's weird, there's no one who can sneak up on me like that and to hide one's chakra signature completely is considered to be a mark of high level _Üra._  
I inhale and try to focus on the person. It proves to be rather difficult since my injury and fever make me woozy again.

I tremble as another wave of nausea threatens to come. So instead of standing still I start walking towards the shadow. Can someone really be this still? Apparently this person can.  
I'm about to pass him- as I make out; when my feet gives away, making me grab the closest thing near me. It turns out to be this guy.  
"Sorry!" I mumble and try to stand up. I shiver as my hand brushes his and suddenly I want to get away from him. Because I finally realize who this is.  
"Hn" an uncertain sound emerges from him.  
Sasuke Uchiha.

I hold my breath as I straighten up and walk away. And I don't stop until I reach my assigned room and slide against the door shivering either from the fever or from the unexpected meeting. And soon before I know, I pass out near the door.

Years ago, when he left, someone had asked me 'what hearts are made of'. I did not know the answer then.  
I guess I do now.  
Crystal.  
That's what they're made of. Once shattered, broken- no possible mending of them.

I open my eyes to the sound of a song. I smile.  
Hinata.

 _Hush now little one,  
There's no monster here.  
Here lies a meadow,  
So gather around this haven.  
So soft so green,  
So beautiful and serene._

 _The flowers would dance,  
Like the little fairies.  
The trees would smile,  
And tickle your wee toes._

 _So come here little one,  
There's no monster here.  
Though I wouldn't be the one,  
The one to venture there…_

I sigh as Hinata strokes my head tenderly, as if trying to sort out the mess within. A tear escapes my eyes, soon followed by other. And before I know I'm crying.

Hinata's hand continues stroking my head as I cry my heart out. All those years I shut in my grief seem to flow out like a flood.  
Kabuto. My parents. Sasuke. Hanabi. Our uncertain future. And now again Sasuke.

Hinata bends and rests her head over mine, whispering the song again. It was a song which we sang when we were little, some sort of our own nursery rhyme.  
My mother wrote it and Hinata's mother gave the tune. They were friends too. Like us.  
We used to think it was about a far off place where no monster can reach, where we could be safe. But as we grew, as both our mothers exited our lives, we understood more.  
It's about the place where we live. Where everything seems safe. No monster. No evil. Just beautiful stuff.  
But then the last lines come and we get to know the reality. No one wants to be here. No one is actually safe, and in a way the singer is warning away the listener. He wouldn't go to this beautiful place.

After I run out of tears, I sit up slowly wary of the audience here. I cautiously look at them one by one.  
Tsunade's sits on the sill of the window, her face hidden from everyone. Jiraiya and Naruto look pale as if they're on the verge of losing their sanity. And Hinata's face shows concern.

"Ugh!" I say, trying to cheer everyone up "I hate crying!"  
Naruto looks at me, and picks up the effort "Yeah, no kidding! You look horrible!"  
I huff and glare at him, like I would do normally. Hinata smiles a little.  
"Not more than _you_ normally do, idiot!" I retort.  
"Oh yeah?" Naruto smirks at me and I know I'm back to normal. Because I throw my pillow at him.  
"Yeah moron!"  
Jiraiya sighs mumbling something and leaves the room, but not before a short pat on my head and a punch on Naruto's shoulder, who takes the cue to leave.  
Hinata looks at me and nods towards Tsunade, getting up to leave. And then I'm alone with Tsunade, who makes a movement, which I recognize as one to wipe away tears.

I look outside the window to find the sun setting slowly. I like the view.

Tsunade shifts and stares me for a long time. I throw a glance and know that she was crying too. And before I know I extend my arms to her.  
As if on cue, she comes and hugs me back.  
We stay like that, for a long time.  
"How much have you been holding out on me kid?" She mumbles, her voice still wavering.  
I smile and sigh "I guess too much…"  
A few hours later I find myself in my house, sharing a dinner with Naruto, Jiraiya, Hinata and of course Tsunade.  
I devour the spaghetti and the meatballs as if I have never eaten in my life.

We chatter a lot, especially me and Naruto. Hinata fills Naruto with the events of the school. Tsunade and Jiraiya berate us for our rule breaking. And soon it's time for them to leave. I ask Hinata if she can stay, but she declines- postponing for some other time.  
Jiraiya asks Naruto to drop her off to the Hyuuga compound, making both of them blush.

I smile and bid a goodnight to them. Tsunade instructs me to go to bed immediately after they leave, insisting that she can clean up on her own. I do as she tells me and after a clean shower, I proceed to brush my teeth off the residual food.  
Staring at my reflection I realize that I still haven't seen Sasuke's face clearly. Walking to the bed, which looks so inviting, I make a mental note to avoid Sasuke for some time.

I lay down, trying to force myself to sleep when my phone rings.  
"Hello!" I speak in a somewhat cheerful tone.  
"You forgot to call us!" Ino's annoyed voice come from the other line, making me flinch.  
Oops.  
"Yeah, sorry! I wasn't awake, much!" I say, trying to sound apologetic, but it came across more like exhausted.  
A sigh and a take care come to me before she hangs up. I sit up and turn on my lamp light, suddenly feeling uneasy. Getting up from my bed I walk to the open window and peep out.  
Though I prefer natural air from the window, something tells me to shut it and turn the air condition on tonight.  
I stand there breathing in the cool breeze for a moment. Imagining again a place far off, a small cabin near a stream, amidst a valley, I sigh. My loose Tee and shorts offer comfort as the breeze picks up again. Before I know, I conjure a small ball of light on my palm and watch it change its form slowly to a small figure of a human. For moment I stare at the figure but then realizing what I am doing I hastily close my fist over the light, extinguishing it.  
I shut my window quickly, pulling the curtains over it and rush to my bed, burying myself into my pillow. I sleep with my light on. Thinking until I fall asleep of the human figure I made of my chakra- it was Hanabi's. Hanabi Hyuuga. Hinata's little sister. Late.

Next morning, I wake up to the sound of Tsunade's voice. She tells me to rest for the day, because of both my wound and my fever, which is still there. I think Tsunade knows that I cried myself to sleep last night. I make no effort to get out of my bed till around ten. It is then that finally I feel the numbness of my head going away and I get up groggily to shower.  
I turn on the hot water and soak in it, because I don't like cold showers much. It makes me feel lethargic- the coldness. Making a mental note to call Hinata during lunch break, I tread downstairs to find to eat something.

"You're up!" a sweet voice from the kitchen startles me. I walk in to find a woman in her late twenties standing with a pan.  
"Shizune!" I blink a few times to confirm. She grins and busies herself with some batter.  
I sit down on the dining wondering what she is doing here, before remembering that she's the Hokage's assistant and one of the few people Tsunade trusts.  
I sniff the aroma of whatever she's making. This makes me drool instantly.  
"Pan cakes?" I ask inhaling again. She nods, smiling slightly as she tosses some blueberries in.

I watch her closely. From her close cropped black hair, to her same coloured twinkling eyes, she's definitely a looker. I heard she has a number of suitors too. But it's more of her skills which define her.  
Though not quiet skilled in combat like me or Tsunade, she's lethal with her knowledge of human anatomy and some needles. In fact, not just human, she can take down any being with just a needle.

I gulp down the juice she pours for me immediately, wanting another round already. She complies with my unannounced wish, with the pancakes.  
After this hearty breakfast we sit in the living watching T.V. In between I lay down on Shizune's lap and she combs through my hair with her fingers gently.  
We don't talk much. She understands my wish to remain silent. It's almost lunch time when I get up. Apparently I had dozed off, while Shizune went back to do some paperwork before the lunch.  
I eat up my portion of lunch and help her clean up. The least I can do for her. I think of calling Hinata, but then decide against it.  
It's almost four when I decide I need some fresh air. Telling Shizune the same, I leave, though she doesn't look much happy.

I take the old cemetery route from the next lane, planning to visit some graves. I pause in between my walk at a florist's stall, buying some white lilies and roses.  
I reach the burial ground and walk stiffly to my parents' grave. I stay standing for some time, unable to speak or do anything in front of the graves.  
I think my eyes water because I quickly bend to place some of the flowers and rush to the next grave.  
I stop after a few stones. Looking down at grave I read in a quiet voice.  
 _Here lies Hanabi Hyuuga- a daughter, sister and a friend._

Friend. I sway a little and sit down never taking my eyes off her sculpture that sits on top of the tombstone.  
"Hey Bee!" I whisper, to her I guess "Long time, huh?"

I sit there until the sun sets and then quietly get up. I walk away after leaving the remaining flowers for her and spend my next few hours wandering around the village.  
I meet people, who greet me and try to talk to me, though I make poor effort every time for a conversation.  
In the end, I stop in front of the orphanage and finally relax with the kids there. I sing, play, dance and even weave a story out of my head for them.  
One of them gives me a rose, saying she wants to be like me when she grows up. I just smile, not wanting to scare her off with my flaws.

My walk back is quiet, only filled with an occasional 'Hi' or a 'Long time!' or a general hoot of an owl.  
Finally when I reach home, I find Tsunade instead of Shizune.  
She seems nervous about something. And I get to know why before she says anything.

"Sakura!" her voice sounds as if she's tending to someone wounded.  
I feel the same way seeing Sasuke standing a few feet away. I stay silent and do what I didn't want to- take in his appearance.  
He's changed so much. He's not lanky anymore, instead strong built. Not too bulky, though. His black hair is much less messier now, and longer, almost at level with his chin. His eyes though, are the same onyx pool. But only, I can't read them anymore.  
Feeling a stabbing pain near my heart, I swallow.  
"What's he doing here?" I say a bit too monotonously.  
Tsunade gives me a long searching look and sighs.  
"He's been assigned to stay here for the time being… by the elders…"  
A spark of hatred strikes again at the mention of the council members.  
"And did they oblige with any explanation as to why the Hokage is to take care of _a potential threat_?" I say sighing and running my fingers through my hair. I flinch when they touch my wound.

"So it still hurts?" Tsunade asks. I nod in response. She beckons me to sit next to her, which I do. She examines it tenderly.  
"Apparently, the Hokage is dispensable!" Her voice sounds almost amused. I flinch at the contact of her fingers with the wound and growl. "According to them! For me they're the ones who are…" I search for something harsh "…Disposable! Like a… Like a…"  
"Yes I get it!" She lets go "It's still soft… better keep it covered and clean… don't probe it too much!"  
I nod and get up, remembering why we had to talk about the elders at all. I glance at Sasuke and ask "Till when is he here?"  
"Till he can be cleared off."  
"Guest room?" I ask, flexing my fingers. Tsunade nods. I nod and beckon Sasuke to follow me.  
"Sakura?" I hear her voice and turn, acknowledging her to continue. "I'm ordering!"  
I grin in response and show a thumb up "Pizza!" I scream, a tad bit too loudly I guess, because Sasuke flinches a bit. It's just a slight movement, invisible for any normal being. But it's still there.

I reach the guest room door and sigh, hating the fact that it's just opposite my room. Not just he's in my house, I'm gonna have to see him every time I open my door. Hopefully he will be a nice little shut in and never come out of his room. Ever.

I shiver and step back from the door, regretting my action when I collide with him.  
 _Great. Just great!_

"This is your room!" I push open the door and then hurriedly jump to mine "Good night!"  
I smack the door and slide against it, embarrassed because we both know that it's still not time to sleep. I sigh and get up, trembling slightly. Ugh. I hate being vulnerable in front of him. _Especially him!_

Later, I'm midway between my homework when Tsunade's voice rings in house, calling me and Sasuke for dinner. _Earlier, after my moment of weakness, I had finally called Hinata and asked for the details of school work, since her and my schedule almost overlap. After her general run through of the day without me, she finally asks about Sasuke, without mentioning his name. I tell her I'm fine, but I know she sees through that. She doesn't push it though. Another set of things I admire about her. Others I had called after her include a short list consisting of Ino, Tenten and yes, Kabuto. Kabuto was thrilled to hear my voice again. So was I to hear his. He's the one who made me feel normal through his talk, probably because he doesn't know about Sasuke yet. So, in the end, glad to do something normal, I found myself groggily doing the most boring set of homework assignment_.

I walk down the steps yawning, when the smell of pizza hits my nose. This makes me pick up my pace. I find Sasuke already seated quietly beside an empty chair and try not to growl at his choice of seat, because that's where I generally sit.  
Tsunade places one slice on his plate for which he thanks her subtly, as I sit down opposite him. I devour mine hungrily as soon as I get one making Tsunade sigh. We eat in silence, the only noise being the shifting of plates and glasses. I find myself glancing at Sasuke sometimes, which makes me blush and shift my gaze abruptly.  
I'm pretty sure I display really bad set of manners by gulping down everything I'm offered to eat, because at the end Tsunade seems really annoyed. I shrug as she throws a questioning look when I pick up Sasuke's plate before he even moves with any intent of washing it. I don't look back, but I can still feel his stare on my back. But I'm not prepared for what happens next at all. As I turn from washing the plates I see Sasuke leaning casually against the door with Tsunade nowhere in sight.

 _Uh-oh!_

I pretend to be unaffected by this and start placing the dishes back on the track. I guess he's trying to break my resolve of avoiding him because when I try to reach up to the top shelf, his hand reaches from behind me taking the plate from my hand. I freeze at the closeness, his muscles pressing at my back.  
 _You can't break in front of him!_ I command myself in my head and turn. It's hard to read his expression but something compels me to stay this way. May be it's just my feelings for him but whatever it is, I stay. A sense of warmth starts spreading through my heart, and I find my walls that I had built for him starting to collapse. I close my eyes and imagine our village walls starting to break.  
No!

I open my eyes and push him away and run to my bedroom, in the process shattering the plate I had in my hand. I hear Tsunade's voice calling my name, but pay no attention to it and close my door, collapsing against it. I don't cry, but there's a constant pain in my heart and all the warmth I seemed to experience a few moments back has now disappeared.  
After what seem like years I get up, feeling like wreck and take a shower. The water helps me clear away the residual chilliness I felt and I find myself drained off all energy.

Next morning I wake up as my phone rings, still in the dream world. I pick it up and snooze the alarm, then try to remember what I was dreaming about. It had something to do with me following a deep crimson light. The colour was so prominent and distinct that every time I close my eyes, it still dances in the darkness.  
Something about it calms me down and I get up finally, as my phone rings again. I get ready and tread downstairs, already an apology forming on my lips for Tsunade. But I don't find her, instead, there's a note saying that she had to leave early for some meeting. Somehow I recall her words saying that the Hokage is dispensable making me punch the couch pillow. It doesn't hurt me but the couch shifts a bit away because of the punch. I'm glad when the guards tell me that Sasuke has already left for school because this means I get to enjoy my bus ride without him.  
When the bus comes, I get up to notice that the driver's changed, making me smile slightly. Hinata's there in her usual seat looking at me, trying to glare at me. But this threatening look is far above her so she just manages a mild scowl, making me chuckle.

When we get down from the bus, she asks me how my day was, yesterday. I know what she means and answer her by retelling every event. When Ino and Tenten ask me the same, after we meet up with them I just shrug. I don't feel like sharing it with them yet. Hinata doesn't push it further and we get through the first half without any incident.  
In lunch time, I find myself in the cafeteria devouring a bowl of ramen along with Naruto, who decided to join us. Ino and Tenten laugh at some joke he tells, making me sigh. Hinata excuses herself and goes to the counterman to ask for some water.  
I see the guy Suigetsu sitting a few tables away from us with the girl who laughed at me on the first day in our homeroom and another guy, who's too buff for my liking. Somehow I knew that our first half streak of peace was going to be broken shortly, as soon as the girl got up and walked to the counter. She was standing too close to Hinata. Before I knew I found myself standing up, gaining questioning looks from Naruto and Tenten.  
Just as Ino voiced intuition of the day going smoothly, Hinata collided with the girl, spilling the glass of water over her.  
I'm seeing everything in slow motion, from the girl shouting at Hinata to Hinata apologizing to the guy Suigetsu who is trying to get the girl off Hinata. The buff guy just stands there like a lost pup and I find myself making my way towards the commotion.  
I can tell that everyone else has his or her eyes glued to me, because my involvement always ends things in our way, at least it did before. A faint voice recalls Orochimaru's warning to me and I resolve to calm things down without any violence.

I ask calmly what the problem is, earning the girl's glare. I take in her appearance and two words register in my head, self-importance personified. From Ino's point of view, I can tell that she has no fashion sense. Her hair gets my attention and I guess Naruto's as well because it's the same colour as Naruto's deceased mother. However, the styling makes me feel sickened. The girl's hair is short and spiky on the right side while longer and straight on the left side. She's wearing brown narrow glasses which cover eyes of exactly the colour of her hair. Everything from her screams arrogance and I hate it.

I ask again, trying hard to stay passive "What is the problem?"  
Suigetsu steps back exhaling loudly, holding his hands up and speaks in a frustrated voice "Man! No one can deal with you Karin! You're so annoying!" he glances my way "Deal with her, however you want!"

This makes me chuckle. He's sure I am going to beat her up. I turn to face 'Karin' again and become afraid that I'm going to burst out laughing. So people do flare their nostrils when they're angry.  
Hinata pinches my arm and whispers "Sakura! Please don't fight!"  
Hinata's warning makes me lose it and I burst out laughing "Hinata! The only thing I'm fighting for is to control my laughter!"  
Naruto comes from behind me, inspecting me with a funny expression "I guess she's lost it!"  
I come to my senses and punch him on his head earning a glare from him. I sigh and turn back to Karin. Her eye's twitching in anger. But my eyes land past her on the buff guy.  
It's weird, the way he stands there. His bright orange hair is messily spiked, with the lengths reaching till his neck. I notice his eyes, which are an odd shade of orange, keep darting around in different directions. My eyes travel to his hands which are too stiff and tightly closed in a fist. He's also shivering slightly.  
 _May be he is nervous being here._  
The question is, why?

I'm about to question his odd behavior when a loud 'smack' sound reaches my ear. Someone has been slapped. I look at the girl 'Karin' and find her head slightly tilted to the left, her right cheek red.  
"Who slapped you?" I blurt out foolishly. Not a good thing to do.

"Where were you lost? Hinata did!" Naruto says a bit too happily. I regret my attitude at once, but for Hinata to slap someone it must have been bad. Really bad.  
"Why?" I ask Hinata, but she's looking away from me, shivering. My face sobers up and I try to reach towards her, but I do not.  
Karin's hand grabs mine and she throws me away from her. She's strong, though not much to throw me literally. It was a sort of push.  
"You're gonna die!" I hear through many muffled gasps. Karin seems like a girl with low self-control, now. But there's something else which grabs my attention, the chakra level's spiking around the orange haired boy. And once I look at him I realize that it's not Karin I need to look out for. It's him.  
It seems Naruto has realized that too, because he grabs Hinata and jumps back to put some distance between them and him.

"Juugo!" I hear Suigetsu, while he also grabs Karin, who's still trying to kill Hinata. Karin's attention goes back to her 'friend'. I see her scowl annoyingly and mumble "Not again!"

I shun them all out except 'Juugo' or so Suigetsu had called out. My instincts tell that Juugo isn't really to be amongst public. I allow myself a second of respite and glance at Hinata. Naruto's standing in front of her as a shield ready for a fight. Ino, and Tenten are ready to jump in too.  
While Suigetsu and Karin are hiding.  
Some friends!

I go back to the threat and analyze him. His body is emitting a bright orange glow, while his face contorts into a grimace, as if he's fighting some inner battle. I know that look. A distant memory of lost control emerges and for a moment both I and Naruto find ourselves looking at each other. Yes, we know how it feels to be not in control of your own self.  
This feeling is what makes me determined enough to jump in to stop and bring this guy back to normalcy.

His chakra focuses onto his hand covering it into rocky shards of orange light and in a blink of an eye, he's left side looks like that of an ogre- made of light. I narrow my eyes in understanding.  
 _He's been experimented on._

"Sakura!" Hinata's voice reaches me. It's evident she wants to help, but I nod my head.  
"Stay out of this one!" I shout out. Everyone backs off, understanding that my message was not just for her. Even Naruto's backing off pushing Hinata with one hand.  
I'm ready for any movement Juugo will make, my hands glowing bright green. I think Juugo's lost it completely, because he finally looks around with a maniacal grin on his face. I exhale when he locks his gaze on me and I know he has found his target, because I'm the only one showing off any light.

There's a loud roar from his mouth, and he charges towards me. My first thought is to dodge the attack, but then I realize that there are too many kids behind me who cannot defend themselves. I cannot block it with any normal attack so I conjure a large amount of chakra in my hands, which are covered in almost solid jade green light and before I myself realize my body involuntarily raises and locks hands with his. I'm pushed backward, almost to a nearby table, when I decide to release my own power.  
I focus, and a vision appears- a mirror with my own reflection, only I'm paler. There's a crack and soon, green light oozes out of the crack like a liquid mist. The vision disappears but my eyes have achieved a green tint in everything I see.  
Now it's me who's pushing Juugo back, with little effort that too. I see his eyes widen and narrow mine as I start pushing my light over his body through my hands. He's screaming now, his voice full of agony because my light is burning his orange glow. An image comes to my mind, of a tree coming to life and extinguishing a fire.  
And almost as soon as this image disappears I find Juugo cowering away from me, back to normal. I release him, and close my eyes, the mirror appearing again repairing its cracks. And I open my eyes with my vision back to normal.  
Ugh! Normal! I need normalcy in my life!

"Are you okay?" I ask, my breathing uneven. Juugo stands up and frowns "Shouldn't I be asking that?"  
I smile and wave my hands at him. And soon Naruto comes to me scowling "I hate you!"  
I instantly retort "Same pinch, moron!" and give somewhat shaky laugh. Hinata's beside him looking distracted, reminding me of the slap. I'm about to ask her what happened when an announcement occurs- calling me, Juugo and Suigetsu to the principal's office.

I sigh, and wave off the concerned voices of Ino, Tenten and Hinata. Somehow I knew this was going to happen. Suigetsu catches up to me and starts insulting that girl Karin.  
I don't pay much attention to him though. My mind becomes focused on the guy walking in front of me- Juugo.  
"Suigetsu!" I start, interrupting the said boy's speech-complaining.  
"Yeah?"  
"What did Karin say to Hinata?"  
His face darkens at the mention of this.  
"You really didn't hear, huh?" he asks. I nod sideways.  
"She insulted your village…" He says, uncertainly making me raise my eyebrows.  
"Is that…"  
"That your village is so pathetic that everyone wants to leave... and you guys can't even protect yourselves and…"  
"Okay, I get it!" I interrupt him before my mind blows off, because I don't like where this is headed.  
We're quiet again, none of us speaking a word until we reach the principal's lair.

I'm about to knock when the door opens and an angry Kabuto comes out. I blink several times, because I have never seen him like this. His face sobers when he sees me.

"I really didn't think you'd make it here before the end of this week!" he says frowning.  
I chuckle nervously and mumble "So did I!"

Orochimaru calls his name, but he pretends to not hear his voice. "See you later!"  
"Yeah…" I peep at him nervously "Later…"

I'm not sure how I should react to this. But I don't get any time to because Orochimaru's voice calls us in. I go last, closing the door behind with my leg, when I get another surprise. Near Orochimaru stands the ever stoic Sasuke Uchiha. I think he is surprised to see me as well; coz there's a slight raise of eyebrows. Orochimaru asks us to retell the happenings of the cafeteria, so Suigetsu starts babbling angrily with Juugo adding stuff in between. I stay quiet.  
After they're done reciting, Orochimaru looks at me and sighs.  
"Although your actions were really brave Miss Haruno..."

"Ye should've seen her! She was so…" Suigetsu stops when Orochimaru glances his way in slight annoyance.

"… _as_ _I was saying_ … You were really brave when you tried to stop him Miss Haruno… _but_ "

 _Here we go. The ever threatening appearance of 'but'._

"You should have left these things to the higher ranking Üra… I would advise you to never repeat these… though gallant but _silly_ actions!" His tone makes me angry and before I can stop myself I blurt out.

"I'm sorry sir but I can't guarantee that!" I'm furious, not because he berated me, but because he called my actions 'silly'. Because I know what it feels like to lose control of your powers. And before I know it, my thoughts are tumbling out of my mouth in words.  
"Because when I saw him, I remembered an innocent boy losing himself behind a veil of madness. I remembered that even though he didn't want to he had lost complete control of his powers… I couldn't just wait for higher ranking Üras because… I remembered the boy being branded as a threat by his own people and his own friends… I remembered him crying… being afraid he would lose it again… And then I remember being through the same thing myself… Do you know what that feels like sir? It feels like _shit_ , knowing you can do _nothing_ … _anything_ to stop yourself from hurting others! And all the while you, _higher ranking Üras_ just stop _us_ using your powers… _Not even bothering that we are human beings… not Jaakus_!"

I stop because my voice catches in my throat and I don't want to cry in front of them. Orochimaru looks at me with an unreadable expression. I think I'm shaking because Juugo offers me a chair. I refuse.  
After a long pause, Orochimaru sighs and disperses us all. I walk out without a word, never looking back and go to my locker. I realize I'm still angry and punch the nearby wall. The pain calms me down. I sigh when a hand catches my bleeding one. Hinata.  
"You should be in class!" I say, barely hiding the urge to cry.  
"And you should be hurting Jaakus not yourself!" she says calmly, wiping the blood off my hand.

We go to the nurse and get my hand bandaged. Tsunade's going to have a fit, coz this is my second injury in a week. At the end of the day, I'm back to being my usual cheerful self, thanks to Naruto's stupid blabbering, though sometimes we both catch ourselves looking at each other with concern. Later, while we are alone, Hinata tells me that Suigetsu told them what happened in the 'lair'.

When I get home Tsunade checks my hand again and coaxes some medicine into me. To my relief, Sasuke had retreated to his room before I arrived. At night, Tsunade leaves after diner for an urgent conference saying she will return in morning. I wash the dishes and even let Sasuke help in putting them back on shelves. Though, we don't speak at all. And when I find myself barely able to stand straight, I let him clean the table as well and go off to bed.

It's midnight; I think when the sound of rustling of leaves wakes me. And my body automatically stiffens to listen closely. It's not leaves. Shuffling of feet, inside the house. My mind registers one other thing- more than one pair.

I doubt Sasuke will call anyone at this time, so I make sure my theory is right by checking on the chakra signature. I get up and quietly, at a hunter's pace walk my window and to my horror, find that the guards are unconscious. Bleeding!  
I inhale and walk back to my door, peeping out carefully, because the people inside are uninvited and are here to hurt Tsunade. Or me. Or Sasuke.

…

 **So? People how was it? Lemme know by reviewing coz I'm dying to know about your opinions!**


	5. Chapter 4 When the roses bloom

**Go ahead and read! No time to waste!**

…

 **Chapter 4** _When the roses bloom_

I grit my teeth as I try to listen for the footfalls. Before I have time to react, the door opposite mine opens. I relax as Sasuke motions me with his hand. We nod to each other and I open my door slightly to let him in. I close the door with minimal noise and turn to him.

"Who do you think?" I whisper.  
"No idea… the guards?" he's whispering, but his voice is steady. I shake my head and peep out again.  
"Alive?" He asks again inching closer to the door. I whisper a 'yes' and pick up my phone. I type SOS and send it to Tsunade's cell. I glance up, and realize I've been holding Sasuke's gaze, making me blush.  
"What do we do?" he asks. It may sound as if he doesn't know what to do, but I know better. He's asking me if I want to fight or not. I grin and murmur "We fight of course!" making him smirk.

And soon, I climb down from the tree near my window and jump on the ground with a light thud. Rushing to the guards, I sigh in relief as I find them breathing and their injuries repairable. I glance back to the window and signal Sasuke. The plan is simple, divide and conquer. I will get their attention so that one of them comes out here. While Sasuke takes care of the one inside the house.

I inhale and start shouting "Oh my god! Are you okay? Who did this to you? Tell me! Say something!" I feel silly, and annoyed screaming like this. I'm about to give up shouting, when the door opens and a masked man comes out walking with light steps. Assassins and from the chakra signature- Üras.

I smile and tilt my head to right. "Hello there sir… may I help you?"  
The man stops and conjures a small kunai. His light is an unpleasant shade of brown.  
"That's a real shit coloured light you got there!" I say and crack my knuckles.  
He chuckles and speaks with a raspy voice "Feisty aren't we miss Sakura!"

I raise my eyebrows. He knows my name. "Tell me now, are you here to kill _me_?"  
He stiffens and relaxes "No… just your mother!"  
My smile drops and anger comes to take over amusement.  
"Well, too bad you found me instead!" and before he can throw the kunai, I conjure a shuriken glowing bright jade and launch it at him. He manages to dodge it just in nick of time and throw his kunai at me. I don't bother dodging it, coz it sticks to the shield I casted in front of me.  
I don't wait for him to get up and summon the grim reaper's weapon- a scythe. He gets up and laughs a horrid laugh. "Little girl! You should play with dolls!"

Oh no, he didn't!  
A growl escapes my throat "Don't call me that! Ever!" And I launch forward with my scythe glowing bright green. Not jade anymore. He conjures a sword and it collides with my weapon with sparks flying around the collision. My patience is about to snap when the door opens and out flies his partner. His attention diverts just for a second, and that's all I need to raise my scythe and cut through his sword. He stumbles back, and I kick him in his gut sending him over his partner.

Sasuke comes out with a spear dangling loosely in his hand, with a glow of deep crimson light. I gasp because it's the same light I saw in my dream last night. Sasuke raises his eyebrow at me and then shifts his attention behind me, readying his spear to fly. But before any of us can move, Tsunade's amber light shackles the assassins completely, making me grin.

"Sakura, Sasuke… are you two alright?" She's accompanied by Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Naruto? What's he doing here?  
I nod, as she hugs me tightly. We are ordered inside the house- me, Sasuke and Naruto and told to be together as the elders leave with the injured guards. I'm perplexed at Naruto's presence and ask him what happened. He tells us that he and Jiraiya were attacked too, making me and Sasuke look at each other. This means someone targeted the Sun Sorcerers or maybe-

"Us…" Sasuke voices out my thought. Naruto and I look at him, silently. We sit there, three of us, me on the couch and Naruto near my feet, while Sasuke on a chair. At some point I drift off, I guess. I'm woken up by Tsunade's voice. The sun's out. Sasuke and Naruto are nowhere to be seen. Tsunade tells me today's been declared a holiday, when I ask about school. Weird. A sudden holiday.  
Something tells me it has to do with the attack last night.

After breakfast Tsunade leaves again, in a hurry but asks me and Sasuke to be together, making me glare her. She just throws an apologetic look to me before leaving.  
I'm about to go to my room when my phone rings. I pick up and smile. Kabuto.  
"Heya pal!" I chirp.  
"Sakura?" his voice is worried "Are you okay? I heard you were attacked…"  
"Whoa… calm down Kabuto! I'm fine alright! Beat the crap out of the losers"

He sighs and mumbles something about trouble magnet, then asks me about our date. I blush, but speak normally "Of course, we are going! Sunday! Seven, and don't be late!" and I hang up, blushing furiously.

I sigh and suddenly realize that I have nothing to wear. I'm still blushing, when I turn and notice that Sasuke's been there the whole time. I can't read his face but he moves towards me with steady pace. I don't know what to do so I just stand like a lost pup. He stops in front of me and gently takes my phone from me. I guess I've stopped breathing, so I inhale slowly. It doesn't help when all I can smell is him and worse is, I like it. He tosses the phone on the couch and turns to me.  
All of a sudden I feel dizzy, and lean my head on his chest. Before I know, words spill out of my mouth.  
"Sasuke, please just stop! I'm tired of running away! Away from the past, us and now! I just…" I'm crying "I can't help it! I still love you… but I hate you! I hate you because" I look up at his face "you left me when I needed you the most!" I'm losing consciousness again "You never looked back… you never called… never… but all the time… I thought about you… about where you were… were you alright… but you never … never…" and I black out.

I wake up in my bed, with Hinata talking softly on phone. I sit up and sigh. Why do I keep fainting? Hinata makes me eat my lunch and tells me that schools will reopen after a few days. I ask her what made me faint; she said it was the exertion over my body. She tells me he left for some urgent work when I ask about Sasuke. The rest of the day passes without any incident. And soon Sunday comes with an air of freshness. Sasuke and I have come to terms with living under one roof. We never mention my emotional outburst. I thank him in my mind for that.

Ino comes at 5 in the evening to get me ready for the date. Earlier I had gone out with her and bought a white dress. Ino patches up my face with light makeup and does my hair. I smile and thank her. She grins and tells me to thank her after everything goes well. I wear red stilettoes and look in the mirror again, admiring myself when the door knocks. Ino chirps a 'come in'.  
Sasuke enters and halts, looking at me with a slight surprise. I blush and look away from him.  
"Lady Tsunade asked what time you're gonna be back?" he says with a slight annoyance in his voice. I guess it is because Ino keeps shooting dirty looks at him.  
"Oh! I guess before eleven…" I blurt. He furrows his eyebrow and slams the door. I blink, while gaping at his rudeness. Ino huffs and mumbles "Ungrateful brat!"

I tread down at seven and go to the living room, Ino trailing behind me. Tsunade freaks out, saying I look lovely. She actually gets all teary, making me laugh. Ino plants a kiss on my cheek and wishes me luck before leaving. Sasuke's nowhere to be seen.  
Kabuto comes, looking elegant in a black tux. Tsunade throws him a stern look before giving me a hug.  
"Where are we going?" I ask, while he drives with a smile on his face.  
"Somewhere!" He says. I laugh at his childishness. I'm surprised when he pulls up outside a restaurant. The one we wanted to visit when we were kids but weren't allowed to. I'm surprised he still remembered it. The time flies as we eat and talk and laugh. I even dance with the restaurant's entertainer on 'La Isla Bonita'. It's near eleven when he pulls up in front of my house.  
 _Punctual much!_  
I step out still laughing on a joke he cracked, when he catches my hand.  
His face has that intense look, which makes me stop.  
"Kabuto what's…"  
He silences me with a finger on my lips. "I think we both know how I feel about you, Sakura!"

 _Oh no._

"And I know that you love Sasuke… but just maybe you can think… you can give me a chance…" His tone is pleading but not forcing. I gulp. I want to say something but can't think of any words.  
"I know this is so sudden but…" He leans in and places his forehead on mine "Please…just think okay?"

I close my eyes as he kisses my cheek, just near my lips. I give a small smile and run inside. Releasing my breath as the door closes, I mumble "Shit!"  
After what seems eternity, I enter the living area.  
"Tsunade?" My voice is shaky, so I clear my throat and call again.  
"She's not here!" I turn around so fast that I almost fall. Sasuke descends down the stairs looking stony. Had he seen everything? I sigh and ask "Another meeting?"  
He doesn't say anything, making me look up at him again.  
"Okay so… I guess I'll just go to sleep then!" I'm about to walk past him when he catches my hand, a little too roughly. I look at him, anger coming to my defense.  
"What the hell…" I stop because his eyes are, I don't know what to make of it. It's the first time I can read them clearly. They're the eyes of a child. A child who's about to lose everything again.  
I gulp " Sasuke?"  
"What did he say to you?" His voice is merely a whisper.  
I try to loosen his grip on my hand. "Sasuke…" I say his name again but this only makes him pull me closer to him. Too close. And now, his breath is on my neck. I think my heart is going to burst out of its cage. Probably explode.  
"Tell me…"  
I gulp and slowly inhale. It's intoxicating but I hold my ground. Not yet. I don't' want to break just yet. And thankfully the door clicks just at that second and we have to move apart.  
One of the guards comes in "Lady Sakura… Master Uchiha…" I look at him like he's my savior "Lady Tsunade wants you two to go to Master Jiraiya's place"  
My eyebrows knit themselves together at this. At this time? I look at Sasuke and my heart sinks. He's unreachable again, gone are the emotions which he was just about to show in front of me. I nod at the guard and go upstairs, change into loose Tee and jeans with boots. Sasuke's waiting outside for me. He doesn't even bother looking when I come to his side.

A car waits for us. Inside I find Neji seated as if it's where he lives. I greet him with a poker face while he just groans at me. Literally.  
"What do you suppose it is?" We don't like each other much, but we don't hate each other either.  
"Dunno… do _you_ have any ideas?" I ask looking out of the window and then glancing at Sasuke, who is in the front seat beside the driver.  
The car pulls up before he gets to answer.

 _Jiraiya and Naruto live in a middle class apartment- a perfect choice for these two rowdy bachelors. I like their place though. It's comfy. I've spent a couple of nights with them, when Tsunade gets too busy and she doesn't like leaving me alone. Though they eat lots of ramen, which is Naruto's favorite food. In fact, he's kind of obsessed with it. Kiba's their neighbor, living next door. I almost knock his door before I realize the time._

I ring the bell and get another surprise. It's Hinata. Is it my birthday today? I guess not.  
I get in and habitually go sit on the couch near Naruto's head. That guy loves sitting on the floor. The air seems casual anyways. Jiraiya's in the kitchen making some drinks I guess. I look at everyone. This is kind of weird assortment of people here. _Jiraiya, Naruto, Tsunade, Sasuke, Hinata, Neji and of course, me._

"So? Wassup?" I ask looking at Tsunade, as Sasuke takes a seat across me. Tsunade sighs and begins in a cautious manner.  
"Remember the attack? A few days before?"  
I nod. Kind of hard to forget, isn't it?  
"Well, our intelligence found out that it was planned…not random…" Naruto, I and Sasuke exchange a look. We kind of knew this before. Hinata comes and sits next to me, Neji glaring Naruto because he inches up closer to her. Honestly.

"So… We poked around more and found out that the attackers were merely an information hunting party…" She says, taking a glass from Jiraiya who winks at me. I smile slightly and close my eyes for her to complete. But she doesn't say anything. In fact when I open my eyes I find them all glued to me. Realization comes to me.  
"They were sent to see if we can fight or not!"

Tsunade nods slightly, and purses her lips "It's a long shot but we think they are targeting specifically you three"  
We three- Naruto, me and Sasuke. To see if the sun sorcerer's apprentices can fight or not. But why?

"I know it's not much but…" Jiraiya speaks finally "It's what we have to work with…"

Hinata scoots closer to me and finds my hand. "What does it have to do with me and Hinata?" Neji speaks, as if approaching a dangerous territory.

Tsunade inhales and says "Because I need the Hyuuga clan on this…"  
I know what this means.  
"You're gonna lure them out…" I say slowly. Tsunade sighs and nods.

It's 4 o'clock in the morning when I get to bed finally. More like Tsunade has to throw me on the bed coz I was barely able to stand. My dream is short but it leaves an imprint on me. I'm following a song- Hinata's song in the middle of a jungle when it turns into a scream and then suddenly I hear laughter. It's so menacing that I jerk awake from the dream, with the laugh still ringing in my ears.

I realize I'm still shivering when I get down, after bathing. Tsunade's cooking when I reach the kitchen and sit on the chair silently.  
"What's wrong kido?" She asks me as she stirs something on the stove. I look up and thank her for the glass of water she gives me. I glance back at the door and sigh.  
"Nothing, just a bad dream…"  
Tsunade asks me how my date was, without further questions on my dream. Thankfully. In return I tell her everything. In the end, she just sighs.  
"Well, kind of obvious…"

"Can I have a solution?" I ask annoyed at the turn of events.  
"Yes" Tsunade turns to me with a stern face "Make up your mind about one!"

Ouch. It sounds as if I'm using them both, the way she said it. But.  
"Tsunade, you know I chose Sasuke… I chose him years ago… It's just that…" I rub my eyes and sigh "I don't wanna lose what I have with Kabuto… I mean… he's the only one that makes me feel…I don't know… _normal_!"

Tsunade smiles at that and nods "Then tell him that!"  
I frown at this. It's so easy for her to say this but so hard for me to do. Impossible even.

I'm about to retort when it happens again. The sudden appearance of Sasuke Uchiha. I stop when I see his expression. Of what I know his expressions to be, his face tells me he's pleased with something. May be it's just the absence of the cold look he gives everyone.  
I groan inwardly when I realize that he might have heard our little talk.

After the breakfast, Tsunade says she has to leave again.  
"Tell those old hags, that I need my mother too sometimes" I say glaring at the files she places on the table. She just gives a small laugh at this, which then turns into a scowl when I ask her for money.  
"What do you need that for?"  
"I need to buy a dress…"  
"Didn't you buy that one just now?"  
"Tsunade! I need to buy something for my prom!" I say sighing loudly.  
"Oh for heaven's sake!" she murmurs and gives me her credit card "Just use this!"  
I grin and hug her tightly, making her sigh again.

Prom is going to be hosted two days from now. Mostly girls look for a date, but me, Ino, Tenten and my little Hinata always go as one. Always.  
In fact, one time someone asked Hinata for prom but got scared out of his wits because we remaining three shouted at him "She's ours!". Loud enough for him to never cross our path again. Ever.

"Oi Sasuke!" I shout as I put on my shoes. He comes down lazily, yawning behind his hand. "Hn?"  
"I'm going out! Watch the house!" I say making my way to the door when he stops me.  
"I'll come too…"  
Ugh. Great. I groan at him but then somewhere deep down, this makes me happy.

We walk silently for some time when I peep at him. His face remains impassive but there's an air of relief around it. "You know…you should not eavesdrop on someone's conversation like that!" I say without realizing.  
He just smirks and catches my hand "Yeah, I guess so!"  
And just like that, I know my walls have long being broken down by this boy. I look ahead to see Ino and Hinata waiting for me and mumble "I love you…"

And as he lets go of my hand, as I run to my ladies I hear something which I was dying to hear. "I love you too!" And I know that the boy who had lost his way, has finally come back to me.

…

 **Guys, you're killing me! I need reviews people! Reviews!**

 **Please please please! *crying***


End file.
